Guide Through the Dark
by Queaky
Summary: "Do you see anything?" A high pitched voice like the tinkling of bells asked. A fairy with a sky blue glow flittered about from twig to twig until she landed, softly, on the lad's shoulder. *just a convo between Link and Navi*


A/N: This is just something that's been on my computer for too long...I actually lots of stuff like this. Its mainly little conversations between characters that I was going to use in other stories or just things that have floated in my head.

This will most likely not be continued for a while though I have written a bit more to this...it mainly tells about what Link and this mysterious rider are meeting for.

If anyone wants to write what they think it is than feel free but I want to read it so send me a message...not that I have a chance of anyone doing that. :-\ oh well, hope you like it!

*nintendo owns everyone*

* * *

Link tapped the tip of his boot with the blade of a very ornate dagger, holding the hilt loosly between his forefinger and thumb. His blue eyes scanned the horizon for the outline of a horse and rider but found nothing.

The fifteen year old was almost invisable in the branches of a tree whose leaves were close in hue to his trademark tunic. Link sighed and rested his back against the trunk of the tree. His blonde hair swayed in the breeze which let slivers of sunlight fall onto his face.

"Do you see anything?" A high pitched voice like the tinkling of bells asked. A fairy with a sky blue glow flittered about from twig to twig until she landed, softly, on the lad's shoulder.

Link quirked his jaw. "No. What about you, Navi?

The fairy twirled across his collar, took hold of his long elven ear, then hoisted herself onto his head. "I have not seen anything nor have I sensed it."

"They have another hour. Anything longer and they will not find me." Link closed his shocking blue eyes and listened to the sound of Navi humming.

The fairy looked very graceful as she danced upon a stage of evergreen cloth. Her wings glittered when the sun bounced upon their surface this was similar looking to dew on a spider's web. Navi, Link's old fairy guardian, was with child and although she would give birth to a live offspring, the pregnancy was very different than one of Hyrulians.

"Navi?"

"Yes?" She sang with a slight giggle in her voice.

Link rose an eyebrow and smirked. "Can you stop dancing?"

"Nope." She giggled and pressed her hands upon her stomache, twirling. "Can you not enojy my good mood?"

Link chuckled. "Nope."

"You are a very vile young man, you know that?" She asked, playfully, and fluttered down to Link's open palm where continued her dance.

"I am not vile, in fact, one could almost consider me a gentleman." Link smiled and watched Navi's stomach pulse with light which was a sign that the baby was well. "Do you know if it will be a girl or boy?"

She stopped and stared into the shocking blue eyes of the Hero of Time."Fairies do not have a...sex."

Link furrowed his brow and quirked his jaw. "Really? I always thought you were a woman."

"I may mask my identity however I wish, I enjoy the guise of a woman so that is my form but if I were to assume my true appearance than it would be nothing but a..." Navi brought her lips together and pressed them tight in thought while her white eyes drifted to her child's glow.

"Light?"

She shook her head. "No, it would look similar to sunlight falling into darkness. That is why we are guardians of the Korkiri. They are children, meant to wander through the passages of light and dark...we are there to be their guide through the darkness and take them to the light."

"That is very poetic, Navi." Link chuckled. "Is that why you left?"

"I never left, Link." She sang, running her hands across her abdomen. "I was not needed, you were in the light." Navi sat in the curl of Link's fingers and smiled. "I did not mean for it to seem like I abandoned you...and I apologize for any hurt that my departure caused.

The Hero smiled. "All is healed, my friend." At that moment, the horse and rider appeared and Link stood, balancing upon the branch. "Will you help guide me through the darkness if it comes, again?"

Navi's sky blue hue darkened. "It is already upon us, Link, and this time..." She pressed her hands against her child's white glow. "I may need you to guide me."


End file.
